Vanishing
by tsuki.LTH
Summary: Dementors' POV. Bellatrix. Stalkers mind.in.a.box . Songfic. Somos criaturas que se alimentam do núcleo estável que humanos carregam consigo, por menor que estes aparentem a eles mesmos. Somos dementadores.


**N/A: **Oi, gente! Faz um tempo que não me presto a postar fics em português, ainda mais de Harry Potter, né? XD Depois da Marcus/Oliver, tive um lapso criativo, mas... It's over! Esta fic aqui é uma **songfic**, ou seja: é feita com base numa música. Foi feita com a **Stalkers**, da banda **.**, ok? No YouTube você encontram facilmente, e até pra baixar deve ter porae. É importantíssimo que vocês acompanhem a fic _com_ a música, porque ela ajuda a ambientar, ok? Ademais, let's go to the Warnings...

**Warnings: **Dementors' POV (sim, ponto de vista dos dementadores) e... Não sei, acho que mais nada. Ah, não tem NC não! Embora a Bellatrix apareça, Bella/Dementor **não são** ship desta fic.

**Disclaimer: **Ainda bem que eu não sou dona _nem_ da Bellatrix _nem_ dos Dementadores! E não ganhei um centavo fazendo esta fic.

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

**Vanishing

* * *

**

_**We are the stalkers.  
we are your shadow.**_

_Gritos. Gritos de dor, de angústia e de euforia, mas nunca deixaram de ser gritos. Os gritos silenciosos que percorrem nossas entranhas inanimadas são peculiarmente alentadores. É o desespero que alimenta nossos olhares a ponto de estarmos plenamente satisfeitos._

_Sim, nossa composição é perfeitamente deturpada._

_Certamente nossa mente não tem um "eu", porque não temos um só. Somos nós, só nós, mas, ainda assim, todos nós. E somos em uníssono, em coro, em sincronia. Somos tão grandes quanto nossos sonhos, que se tornam pesadelos a quem cai em nossos braços. Sim, o que é ser real para seres flutuantes? Somos apenas diluídos em nosso próprio fluído vital, onde todos os gritos se tornam fumaça, como uma fragrância desagradável e pútrida em nosso interior._

_Fumaça. A fumaça que reluz as lembranças arrancadas de sentimentos flácidos e fartos; a fumaça que reflete o asco berrante e agudo de quem o originou; a fumaça que transparece a negritude aveludada e fervente do pavor, da loucura._

_**it's me.  
I really hope you will be able to hear this,  
and I hope it won't take too long.  
I feel completely lost, and I know there is  
something really strange going on.**_

"O lorde não vai me abandonar. Eu sei que não... Eu simplesmente sei!" A voz dela parecia mais apavorada do que confiante, mas Bellatrix continuou agarrada à cadeira em que se encontrava, os dedos já pálidos de tanto se apertarem uns nos outros.

"Deixe de ser teimosa, Bellatrix! O lorde se foi, e nós também iremos se não fugirmos logo!" Outra voz respondeu, apressada. A pessoa parecia desesperada, já se preparando para desaparatar. "_Vamos!_"

"Não... Não posso." Bellatrix soluçou. Ela sabia que estava selando seu destino se entregando daquele jeito, mas o que mais lhe restava? Voldemort se fora. Seu senhor de sempre, seu ícone, seu exemplo de determinação e modelo de conduta – tudo se desfizera no ar. Se pudesse, gostaria de ter feito mais, de ter se arriscado no lugar de seu lorde, de gritar que o amava como senhor. Sua admiração doentia alcançara um dilema ao ter de encarar a derrota de Voldemort, já que isso implicava em admitir que não havia ninguém supremo a quem venerar.

"Me deixe..." Ela disse, por fim, afrouxando os dedos. Estava perdida, sem rumo, sem visão do que poderia ser feito a seguir. Vendo a pessoa desaparatar com uma expressão de desaprovação no rosto, Bellatrix viu como era difícil ter de se convencer que tudo valera a pena, já que tudo que vinha em sua mente era a imagem do Ministério abordando-a.

_**I've been like this far too long,  
it's getting worse and worse.  
I feel like I haven't slept in ages.**_

Bellatrix sorriu, amargurada. Ela já sentia isso antes. Na verdade, em todas as missões que participara, a sensação de estar a um passo do fim, perto de encarar o término de sua liberdade, sempre estivera presente. No começo, era algo estimulante: era excitante pensar que, se tivesse sucesso, poderia se gabar de ter sobrevivido, de ter superado o Ministério e as demais organizações que se achavam capazes de detê-la. Sim, ela adorava poder jogar em suas caras que era uma libertina intocável – perfeita.

Mas o que era isso agora? Quanto mais apertavam o cerco para cima dos Comensais, pior ficava. Embora ela não se importasse com seus comparsas, era impossível não se preocupar quando via os melhores de seu bando serem pegos, um a um. Aquela perseguição aos Comensais da Morte estava simplesmente insuportável, causando grande alvoroço e desespero.

Ela encarava a janela do quarto imundo que estava, contemplativa. Há muito não ficava assim, parada, sem estar tensa, correndo, se escondendo ou de vigília. Ainda assim, algo pesado sufocava seu peito. Ela podia senti-los chegando.

E sabia que não viriam sozinhos.

_**I can feel them always right behind,  
casting a shadow on my mind.  
but I know I have to hang on.**_

"Bellatrix Lestrange..." Uma voz grave ressoou no quarto, justo com um estalo seco. Sombras se moviam na parede à frente dela, agora paralisada como efeito do feitiço que tomara. "Não consegue rir dessa vez?" A voz caçoou, e algumas sombras se dissolveram e se reergueram novamente, em outro ponto da parede.

"Quão deselegante da sua parte..." Ela começou, mal conseguindo mover os lábios. Não conseguia identificar o que era a sombra que brincava em sua parede, ao lado da figura do dono da voz, e estava impossibilitada de se virar para verificar. Mesmo assim, ela sentia o frio em sua mente. "Atacando uma dama por trás?"

O homem riu-se, deleitado. A sombra começou a ficar mais inquieta, movendo-se bruscamente.

"Não precisa reclamar..." Ele disse, e algo fez com que a sombra se acalmasse.

Uma fumaça espessa deslizou pelo assoalho, atingindo os pés de Bellatrix. Um frio insuportável, porém esperado...

_**we know who it is we want.  
we have a collective mind.  
we don't miss a single step.  
we're always right behind.**_

_Vozes. Podemos ouvi-las ecoando em nossa mente, como agulhadas frias que subitamente nos acometem e nos lembram de quem não somos e do que não temos. Os gemidos se tornam plácidos à medida que podemos digeri-los e amansá-los, como animais indóceis que fatalmente cedem à fraqueza. A voz logo se dissolve em passado, se perdendo na fumaça que formara em nossa consciência. Já seus pensamentos, estes são a nós ilustrações táteis. São as cores que nunca vimos, mas constantemente desfrutamos._

_Cada parte do desespero condensado em idéia é dilacerada com um prazer vazio, que não sentimos, contudo temos. Vontades não cumpridas, desejos contidos e pedidos angustiados compõem grande parte de nosso nada, como prova de que cumprimos com nosso dever – como prova de que nada nos escapou._

_**we know we serve someone else.  
we have swallowed our pride.  
we march to this tune of loss.  
we take this in our stride.**_

_Embora tenhamos posse de tantos vestígios alheios, possessão não é algo que nos atinja. A consciência coletiva do existir que temos é tão complexa quanto nosso rastro de fumaça, deixando aos que nos manipulam e driblam o controle de nosso caminho. Como bestas sedentas, perseguimos nossos alimentos ferozmente, sem a preocupação mundana de sermos alguém._

_Seguimos ruínas abandonadas do plano existencial, onde nenhum humano jamais caminharia sem ser domado pelo pavor súbito, e sabemos, mesmo sem a capacidade de formalizar conceitos em nossas entrelinhas borradas, que trilharemos por entre escombros mentais eternamente. Os caminhos renegados são pintados com nossas cores, e não nos importamos de carregar tal reputação._

_**now all my hope is that you're really there,  
and my mind has almost turned insane.**_

Bellatrix já ouvira de casos onde Comensais se depararam com dementadores antes, mas nunca conseguira imaginar com precisão como teria sido a experiência, e não era algo significativo a ponto de querer saber avidamente. Mesmo com seus temores, seu maior medo era que tudo acabasse, que sua dedicação fosse como o eco de um grito: só mais um som deformado se comparado à sua origem, que se perde na imensidão sem deixar marcas.

Sentindo a fumaça espessa cobrir suas pernas também, ela sentia um frio perturbador se aproximando cada vez mais de si, sadicamente controlando a velocidade com que o fazia. Fechou os olhos por um momento, se lembrando de Voldemort em seus dias de glória, quando o pesadelo que vivia no momento nada mais era que uma especulação.

"Lorde Voldemort!" Ela implorava em sua mente, sentindo que a figura já a aguardava a sua frente. Abriu os olhos lentamente, juntando toda a bravura que tinha.

Os olhos que a aguardavam eram fendas negras, desprovidas de orbes ou qualquer elemento que demonstrasse alguma emoção. A figura inteira do dementador, na verdade, era incapaz de expressar algo, sendo nada mais que um vulto esfumaçado encoberto por um manto com alguns arranhões _humanos_. Logo, seus olhos estavam arregalados, sua boca entreaberta: a melodia do inferno havia começado.

Enquanto vasculhando o interior de Bellatrix, o dementador emitia um som desafinado, fora de freqüência – algo como um grito ao avesso, uma melodia gasta e falha, cheia de notas iguais e descompassadas. Bellatrix se contorcia mentalmente, tentando evitar aquele som perturbador, mas era inútil.

Ele começara a devorá-la.

_**can you hear this?  
are you out there?**_

Vozes. As vozes de Bellatrix ecoavam num limbo entre sua mente e a fumaça que a dissecava. Eram vozes de quando era mais jovem e não tinha ambições, de quando nada poderia abalá-la, de quando riu... Todas as suas vozes ali, atiradas ao acaso. Ela viu todas as suas máscaras derreterem aos poucos, transformando-se em fumaça. Uma fumaça rubra, quase como sangue, que logo se desmanchava num tom indefinível.

Sentiu seu corpo leve, o ar que lhe faltava sendo substituído pela impressão de estar flutuando, livre de amarras ou feitiços. Todas as vozes foram escorrendo pelo ralo do esquecimento lentamente, levando cada uma um punhado da pouca sanidade que Bellatrix ainda continha em si. Estava perdida, sentindo a areia que eram suas memórias esvair-se por seus dedos, sem ter como controlar sua ida.

Tudo se foi. O lorde, seus planos, tudo...

A última gota de sanidade de Bellatrix se foi, ao som de um de seus gritos prediletos: _"Lorde Voldemort! Lorde Voldemort!"_

_**please help me turn back the pages.  
I want to go back, from where I came!**_

Ela se viu num calabouço, alvo como as nuvens de verão que nunca apreciara. Sem portas, sem janelas, não era capaz de distinguir sua tez pálida da brancura do recinto, tateando inutilmente pelo assoalho do lugar. Tinha de haver algo ali que fosse ajudá-la, algo que forçasse sua saída dali.

"Lorde Voldemort!" Uma voz deformada gritou, imitando o jeito como ela costumava gritar. Estava desesperada, perdida. Começou a cavar o chão, suas unhas arranhando a substância de forma a alertá-la que não adiantaria continuar. Não, não podia ser.

Ela tinha de voltar. Simplesmente tinha.

_**how much time has passed?  
I can feel they're almost here.**_

Bellatrix se contorcia, perturbada. O calabouço não estava mais branco como no começo: uma fumaça pegajosa começara a inebriá-la, inundando o lugar com um aroma pútrido. Bellatrix olhou suas mãos, suas íris dilatadas pela escuridão que a fumaça instaurara. Sua pele estava apodrecendo, alertando-a de que não havia saída, muito menos alternativa que não a de aceitar sua derrota.

Desesperada, começou a arranhar a própria carne, buscando rastros de sangue vivo, mas nada além de sopros e suspiros roucos saíram de si.

Do lado de fora do dementador, o homem que o levara ali olhava a seu pulso, concentrado. "Quinze minutos... Acho que já é o suficiente." Pensou consigo, voltando sua varinha na direção do dementador.

_**can you hear me?  
where have you gone?**_

"Lorde Voldemort!" O eco dentro do dementador soou na mente de Bellatrix, que via seu corpo se despedaçando aos poucos, suas pernas sendo só mais um grão daquele inteiro que o calabouço se tornara. Não era capaz de sentir as paredes ali, mas sabia que ainda estava trancafiada, incapaz de escapar.

Algumas lágrimas queimaram seu rosto, e ela sabia que seu corpo também estava chorando do lado de fora. O rasto que estas deixaram borrava os contornos de seu rosto, como se derretesse com aquilo, e só foi capaz de sabê-lo através de vultos na fumaça que refletiam sua imagem, uma forma sádica do dementador demonstrar que ela estava entregue.

Sentiu seus lábios se moverem involuntariamente, sibilando algo que não era mais humanamente audível.

"_Lorde Voldemort!"_

_**I can feel my thoughts dying out,  
so my last thought is just your name.  
and it is all that will remain.**_

Completamente despedaçada, apenas a imagem de sua cabeça restara ali, os olhos quase lhe escapando do rosto devido à pele já rota que os contornava. Não ouvia mais suas vozes, seus gritos... Um silêncio árido invadira seus ouvidos, restringindo-a do último sentido que faltava lhe ser roubado.

Cega, surda, muda e imóvel, ela perecia em sua própria mente. Porém, em seu interior, bem no âmago de seu ser, uma centelha continuava, mesmo que um tanto apagada.

"_Lorde..."_

_**we know who it is we want.  
we have a collective mind.  
we don't miss a single step.  
we're always right behind.**_

_Terminamos nossa refeição deveras rápido. Estamos acostumados aos labirintos que as mentes humanas criam para se fundamentarem, tornando toda a tarefa de digerir o conteúdo que nos interessa muito mais simples. Já sabemos nos contorcer para escapar do desespero que elas nos oferecem para caçarmos o que escondem a sete chaves. Uma vez completada a caça, nada nos passa desapercebido – nada._

_**we know we serve someone else.  
we have swallowed our pride.  
we march to this tune of loss.  
we take this in our stride.**_

_Em nossa concepção como seres amorfos e, ainda sim, deformados, somos incapazes de findar a vida em matéria. Nosso propósito é estritamente essencial – algo muito mais letal e não menos ardiloso. Somos criaturas que se alimentam do núcleo estável que humanos carregam consigo, por menor que estes aparentem a eles mesmos. Somos dementadores._

_A princípio, não houve um ou dois de nós. Fomos sempre nós e seremos sempre só nós, porém, como sempre, todos nós. Somos feitos de uma fumaça resultante das alegrias estupradas por nossos sopros, dos sorrisos apagados por nossos mantos e dos gritos silenciados por nossos olhares opacos. Mesmo subdivididos, continuamos sendo nós, e todos ao mesmo tempo. Assim, não temos alguém maior a nos guiar, contudo somos escravos de nossa sede insaciável, eternamente subordinados a seus quereres e desejos._

_Nos sujeitamos a isso silenciosamente, suportando o comando de nossa sede com a sensação de dever cumprido que nunca sentimos, mas temos em nós, assim como todas as emoções que engolimos e digerimos: as incorporamos sem utilizá-las. Somos dementadores._

"Chegamos, Bellatrix" O homem disse, arrastando Bellatrix, agora moribunda, pelo chão de um dos milhares corredores de Azkaban. Milhares de bruxos, insanos pelo tempo que já estavam lá, mordiscavam o ar à sua frente, tentando atingir ao homem e à própria Bellatrix. "Acho que você vai gostar de seu novo quarto." Ele finalizou, largando-a em uma das celas vazias que tinha ali.

O luar reluzia pálido do lado de fora e, mesmo sem janelas ou frestas, Bellatrix sabia que ele estava ali. Não conseguia sentir muito bem onde estava, como estava ou o que se passou, mas havia certa felicidade em seu peito.

Sorriu, enlouquecida. Como um animal, agitou-se pela cela por alguns minutos, inquieta com o ambiente novo. Conseguia sentir as paredes frias com os dedos e ouvir o ruído que suas unhas faziam nas pedras desta. Perdera tudo que estimava, mas ainda era capaz de sentir a realidade. Sim, ela saboreava a realidade com os dedos, ouvidos e olhos. Sorriu mais largo, maníaca.

E riu.

Alguns dementadores se demoraram em sua cela, atraídos pelo riso bestial que ela dava, mas logo se foram, sem conseguir absorver mais nada – já se tornara uma carcaça vazia.

_**I can hear them coming...  
I will be one of them...**_

"_Lorde..._" Ela cochichava para si mesma. _"Lorde..."_


End file.
